mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Banshomaru Shinra
|kanji = 森羅万象丸 |romaji = Shinra Banshōmaru |alias = Greatest Psychic of the Century |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Taiten Kusunoki Brock Foster Powell |affiliation = Sun Psychic Union |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = Episode 14 }} Banshomaru Shinra (森羅万象丸 Shinra Banshōmaru) is the self-proclaimed "greatest psychic of the century" and a member of the Sun Psychic Union led by Kirin Jodo. Appearance He is a chubby guy with black spiked hair and a round face. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck, light-coloured trousers, and a string of large, white prayer beads around his neck. Underneath his shirt he carries around his "psychic's manual". Personality Banshoaru is very confident his psychic powers believing he is the greatest psychic of the century. Banshomaru is a diligent man who takes tasks seriously and will try his hardest to solve the spiritual issues he goes through. History Not much is known about Shinra's upbringing. In elementary school he was the vice-president of the sumo club, but in middle school he joined the table tennis club. Plot Urban Legends Arc Shinra goes to Cuticle City to check out some of the many urban legends there, where runs into Reigen and Mob, who are doing the same. They become business rivals of some sorts, splitting up to see who can decipher more legends. While investigating rumors of a shady stalker, Shinra comes across a flasher in a red raincoat and chases him into the woods. He finally corners the flasher near a pond, but the flasher stuns him with a hidden electroshock weapon and begins gloating. However, the flasher is soon attacked himself by The Dragger, who begins to drag him into the pond to drown him. Shinra manages to get up in time to save him by stopping The Dragger with his Spirit Bind, but it proves ineffective against such a powerful spirit. She attacks Shinra and begins trying to kill him, but luckily Dimple has tagged along and saves him by possessing him. The Dimple-possessed Shinra finds that he can't fight The Dragger, nor can he escape it, and eventually his Achilles' tendon snaps from all the physical stress on his out-of-shape body. The Dragger attacks again, and is about to decapitate Shinra before Reigen and Mob arrive to the rescue. Dimple explains through Shinra that she has grown incredibly strong due to rumors of her being spread all over social media, and that no one who's under her fearful influence can stop her. Reigen suggests they run, but they find that their feet have suddenly been covered in mud and they can't escape. The Dragger then emerges as a giant mud monster, but just as she is about to attack Mob overpowers and exorcises her. Mob explains that he'd never heard of the Dragger before, which rendered her powerless against him. Keiji Mogami Arc Shinra is present along with other members of Sun Psychic Union as one of the many psychics hired by Masashi Asagiri to exorcise Keiji Mogami from his daughter, Minori. It appeared he quickly recovered from his encounter with The Dragger. When Reigen is bragging about winning the rock-paper-scissors competition to see who gets to try first, Shinra is embarrassed and tries to pretend he doesn't know him. When Mogami eventually breaks out of the cell and begins to pulverize the psychics with Minori's body, Shinra attempts to restrain her with his Spirit Bind but fails. Mogami attacks him next, but is stopped by Mob's telekinesis. Unfettered, Mogami begins to force Minori's body against Mob's telekinesis and slowly break her, so Mob is forced to let go, allowing Mogami to thrash Shinra and leave him down on the floor with the rest. Separate Ways Arc Shinra appears on a TV program, talking on how a normal psychic can't defeat the video game-based spirit Player Killer with their powers. However, Reigen goes on to prove him wrong by getting rid of the Player Killer himself. Later, he also is one of the many who watches Reigen's and Jodo's TV appearance. World Domination Arc Shinra is seen watching Toichiro Suzuki's broadcast on TV. REIGEN Tome Kurata's teacher comes to Shinra about an evil spirit, and he gives him an amulet to protect himself. Powers & Abilities Shinra possesses some small psychic powers. Physically, even though he claims to be confident in his stamina, he was left out of breath after chasing the red raincoat flasher for a while. He also possesses a decent level of martial arts skill, having once been the vice-president of the sumo club in elementary school. While Dimple was in control of his body, the spirit noted that he wasn't in good shape. Quotes *(To the red raincoat flasher) "Even though I can't exorcise a flasher, I can still bring you to justice!" Trivia * His name is a pun that means "All of creation in its entirety."MP100 Character Name Thread - Shinra Banshoumaru References it:Banshomaru Shinra Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Esper Category:Sun Psychic Union Members